Ever After High X Disney's Descendants 2: When Worlds Collide AGAIN!
by joshuasumter951
Summary: A new threat merged the worlds of Ever After and Auradon! It's up to the VKs and EAH students to team up again. Joining them are the AKs, the DC Super Hero Girls and...Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride? After their first crossover, Ever After High and Descendants unite once more—this time, The Loud House and DC Super Hero Girls joined in! Featuring some of DC and Nick's biggest stars!
1. Dramatis Personae

**Dramatis Personae**

From the world of _Disney's Descendants_ :

 **Mal** \- Mal is the daughter of Maleficent. A natural born leader, she enjoys drawing and casting spells (but only as needed)

 **Evie** \- Evie is the daughter of the Evil Queen. She is great at creating her own fashion and can communicate with her magic mirror.

 **Carlos** – Carlos is the son of the infamously famous Cruella de Vil. He is smart, loyal, witty, and, oh yeah, is afraid of dogs, too. He's now dating Jane, the daughter of the Fairy Godmother.

 **Jay** – Jay is the loyal son of Jafar, the Ex-Royal Vizier of Agrabah. Jay has a talent for stealing and scheming and is a natural athlete.

 **Ben** – Ben is the idealistic son of King Beast and Queen Belle. Next in line for the throne, Ben is caring, brave and not afraid of change.

 **Audrey** – Audrey is the daughter of Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) and Prince Phillip. She is the cheerleading captain and has a knack for fashion.

 **Jane** – Jane is the shy and insecure daughter of Fairy Godmother. She is fascinated with magic, even if her mum doesn't let her use it! She's now dating Carlos.

 **Lonnie** – Lonnie, the daughter of Mulan and Shang, is a kind and good-hearted soul who enjoys Martial Arts and hip-hop dance.

 **Chad** \- Born in Charming Providence, Auradon, Chad is the athletic, good looking and, um, charming son of Prince Charming and Cinderella.

 **Freddie** \- A witty slick talker, Freddie can convince you to do anything. She spends time in her father's shop, learning and practicing magical arts… or stirring up mischief on the unsuspecting.

 **Jordan** \- Funny and sassy, Jordan lives in a lamp but is no prisoner. Not only does she have the power to grant wishes, but she can also magically decorate her house and any visitors in any style she wants! She's social media savvy and is a natural performer.

 **Ally** – Ally is the daughter of Alice. She's Eccentric, energetic, peppy, curious.

* * *

From the world of _Ever After High_ :

 **Raven Queen** \- Despite being destined to be the next epitome of evil, Raven Queen is nothing but a kind, friendly and down-to-earth girl who wants to stay true to herself. It is because of this that she fights to change her destiny and started the Rebel movement at Ever After High.

 **Apple White** \- Apple White is a kind, cheerful and generous girl. She takes her duties as a future ruler very seriously and is using her time at Ever After High to prepare herself to be the perfect queen.

 **Briar Beauty** \- Briar Beauty is shown to have a on-track mind; the princess tries to squeeze in as much fun and excitement as possible before she must sleep for hundred years, whether by shopping, throwing parties, or doing possibly dangerous stunts. Due to residual effects of the original sleeping curse, Briar tends to fall asleep at the worst times.

 **Madeline Hatter** \- Madeline Hatter is a cheerful and crazy girl who loves her destiny but believes that it is unfair that others can't choose their own, she is a Rebel in the conflict. One of the things that Madeline loves about being the next Mad Hattress, is the tea parties.

 **Hunter Huntsman** – Hunter Huntsman is very caring and kind and helpful especially towards Ashlynn. Because of his relationship with Ashlynn Ella, he is not keen on his destiny and is happy to change it, making him a Rebel. He is also very polite.

 **Ashlynn Ella** \- Ashlynn Ella is a kind, pure, hardworking and sensible girl but has a mild addiction for shoes, a trait Apple implies comes from her mother. She can speak to plants and animals so she is a vegan and deeply cares for nature. She is in a relationship with Hunter Huntsman, a fellow animal-lover.

 **Cerise Hood** – Cerise Hood is a mysterious girl and she wears her hood to hide her wolf ears. If people make her mad or aggravated, she will briefly show some of wolf self, her eyes will flash yellow and she growls. This may also happen when she is surprised. She enjoys the company of her close friends.

 **Cedar Wood** \- Cedar Wood is a kind, honest, enthusiastic girl who is prone to awkwardness. She is very creative and loves to paint and sculpt. She is very loyal to her friends.

 **Blondie Locks** – Blondie Locks is something of a perfectionist, always looking for something "just right." She is Ever After High's authority on gossip and the go-to-girl for news. She even produces and stars in a news MirrorCast, _Just Right_.

 **C. A. Cupid** \- C.A Cupid is a sensitive girl who loves love. She does not have a destiny but because of her job she believes that everyone has a chance at true love, so she is a Rebel. Cupid is normally seen hanging out with the Rebels as she encourages them to search for true love. Cupid wants all the students to follow their true hearts' desires.

 **Alistair Wonderland** \- Alistair Wonderland is part of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland as the next Alice. He loves solving riddles and is a royal. He is the son of Alice from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Alistair is friends with all the Wonderlandin students at Ever After High, but he is best friends with Bunny Blanc and Madeline Hatter.

 **Bunny Blanc** \- Bunny Blanc is part of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland as the next White Rabbit. She is the daughter of the White Rabbit. Bunny is friends with the Wonderlandian students at Ever After High, but she is best friends with Alistair, who she has a crush on.

 **Lizzie Hearts** \- Lizzie is a kind and caring girl. She is proud of her destiny but wishes to be a kinder Queen than her mother. She is a Royal. Although Lizzie is aware of her reputation, and she intends to keep it that way. She appreciates that her close friends understand her for who she truly is.

 **Kitty Cheshire** \- Kitty Cheshire is a very mischievous girl who loves to cause trouble. Kitty is an active person though she doesn't like everyone to know it so she can slip from her cat nap to mischief and be back to say she hasn't do anything.

 **Holly O'Hair** \- Holly O'Hair is a cheerful, enthusiastic, smart girl who loves her story. She also runs the school newspaper. She fangirls over the legendary fairytale characters and, in other words, she knows all of her friends' and classmates' stories. In her spare time, Holly enjoys writing fanfiction as she has lots in her fairytale. She enjoys studying other peoples' fairytales. Holly is also a supportive person when it comes to her sister, Poppy O'Hair.

 **Poppy O' Hair** \- Poppy O'Hair is a crafty, free-thinking girl and the best stylist in the whole of Ever After. Poppy is a lively and adventurous person. She's also the sister of Holly O' Hair.

 **Rosabella Beauty** \- Rosabella Beauty is the daughter of Beauty and the Beast, from the fairytale of the same name. She is a determined and courageous girl who looks for the truth in people instead of judging them by what they look like. In the events of _Epic Winter_ , She had even found her prince: Daring Charming. She and Briar are cousins.

 **Daring Charming** \- Daring Charming is very self-obsessed and loves looking at himself in his mirror. Daring is also very charming towards girls and his smile can make any girl swoon. With this, Daring is very full of himself and is very flirty towards girls. But in the events of _Epic Winter_ , he realized then whose prince he really was: Rosabella's. He's also the brother of Dexter and Darling Charming.

 **Darling Charming** \- Darling Charming would rather be a hero than a damsel in distress, so she is a Rebel. Darling Charming is adventurous and doesn't like being tidy and ladylike. She's also the sister of Daring and Dexter Charming.

 **Crystal Winter** \- Crystal Winter is the daughter of the Snow King and Queen. She lives in an ice castle in the clouds at the top of the world with her parents. She is a Royal, in hopes that she rules the Ice Castle one day. But during of _Epic Winter_ , she learns to take responsibility and make her own mind and not to be afraid to take instant action when needed. She proves to be smart and creative.

 **Faybelle Thorn** \- Faybelle Thorn is a grumpy Royal at Ever After High. She is looking forward to being a villain, so she wants to fulfill her destiny as the baddest fairy of them all. She is passionate towards cheerhexing and can be pushy and rude if things didn't go her way. She still realizes when she has gone too far and reluctantly apologizes and is friendlier towards the people she wronged.

* * *

 **New Allies**

From the world of _Nickelodeon's The Loud House_ :

 **Lincoln Loud** \- The 11-year-old middle child and only son of the Loud family who has white hair. He is an avid reader of comic books when he's in his underwear as he is uncomfortable reading them in his clothes. He will sometimes be breaking the fourth wall by speaking to the audience about other things.

 **Cylde McBride** \- A nerdy 11-year-old boy who is the best friend of Lincoln. He is an only child and spends almost all of his time with Lincoln. Clyde shares many interests with Lincoln such as video games and science fiction movies.

* * *

From the world of _DC Super Hero Girls_ :

 **Wonder Woman** \- Wonder Woman is a true leader who is courageous, competent and competitive. All the girls at Super Hero High look up to her but she still has a lot to learn about life away from her home on Paradise Island. Good thing she has plenty of friends to show her the ropes.

 **Supergirl** \- Supergirl is the most powerful teen in the universe, but she's also a little clumsy as she learns to control her awesome powers. Like her cousin Superman, Supergirl is from the planet Krypton. She is not only a new student at Super Hero High—she's also new to Earth. She's sweet, innocent, and optimistic and wants to learn everything about her adopted world.

 **Batgirl** \- Batgirl is a tech genius and an amazing detective. Even though she doesn't have superpowers in the traditional sense, Batgirl is an amazing problem solver that never gives up. She always pushes the limits beyond what everyone expects of her.

 **Bumblebee** \- Bumblebee is a happy-go-lucky girl who is always up on the latest trends and music. While she can be the life of the party, she's also one of the smartest girls at Super Hero High. She even built her special tech suit that allows her to shrink to the size of a bee. She's also a Metropolis local, so she goes out of her way to make every student feel at home.

 **Harley Quinn** \- Harley Quinn is unorganized and unpredictable, but she is also fun; and even though her classmates don't always "get" her humor, she never stops trying out new material on them. Harley loves being the center of attention, even if it means acting like a clown.

 **Poison Ivy** \- Poison Ivy, aka "Ivy," is a genius when it comes to the biology of plants. Being shy and far more comfortable with plants than people, Ivy spends most of her time in the Super Hero High greenhouse.

 **Katana** \- Katana wields her sword with art and grace! She's traveled around the world and is always on the cutting edge of fashion. She's fearless and uber funky. When she's not fighting crime, Katana is sharpening her skills as a designer and stylist.

 **Beast Boy** \- Beast Boy can change into any animal he wants, anytime he wants—well, most of the time. He's a loyal friend and sometimes a little immature, but he's just as comfortable hanging out with the girls as he is goofing around with the boys.

 **Starfire** \- Starfire is a warrior princess from another planet, but despite her exotic alien beauty, she's a down-to-earth girl. She sees the good in everyone, and her kindhearted disposition often brings out the best in her friends.

 **Cyborg** \- Cyborg is part man, part machine. His cybernetics always keep him connected to the Internet, so he breezes through his studies with plenty of time for his fav extracurricular activities, like playing video games, watching TV, and eating pizza.

 **The Flash** \- Flash is the Fastest Teenage Alive! He attended Super Hero High to hone his crime-fighting and forensics skills, as well as to master his fleet-footed running powers. As a member of the Junior Detective Society, he follows his hunches at super-speed.

 **Frost** \- A lab accident gave Frost the ability to freeze anything she touches and to generate intense blasts of cold. Unfortunately, she must feed off heat energy to power her wintry ways. While it may seem like she had an icy personality, she actually keeps her distance so she doesn't steal her friends' body heat.

 **Hawkgirl** \- As the hall monitor of Super Hero High School, Hawkgirl takes pride in making sure that the students are always following the rules. Her days are planned down to the last minute, but that doesn't mean she can't have fun...it just has to be scheduled!

 **Cheetah** \- Cheetah considers herself superior to her classmates at Super Hero High. She's perfectly willing to use her claws to get what she wants, especially the attention and praise she thinks she deserves.

 **Star Sapphire** \- The school's top diva, Star Sapphire gets her abilities from the power ring she wears. Not only does her ring grant her the ability to create violet energy contstructs, it also gives her unique powers over love and allows her to influence other people's emotions - which can cause harmony or heartbreak, depending on the mood she's in.

 **Big Barda** \- Big Barda was once a member of the Female Furies. But after being reformed, Big Barda has put those bad days behind her and embraced the hero lifestyle. She has now enrolled in the Super Hero High.

 **Lady Shiva** \- Lady Shiva prides herself on the discipline that's made her one of the top martial artists at Super Hero High. She likes to keep her brain and body functioning optimally.


	2. Prologue

Lonnie stepped onto the stage in front of a giant screen. Behind her, the screen was off.

"Oh, hey there, can't you believe it?" Lonnie asked the audience. "It's finally time for the _Ever After High/Descendants_ CROSSOVER SEQUEL!"

She paused. She looked around to see Madeline Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter, stepped onto the stage as well.

"Indeed, Lonnie," Madeline agreed. "This is gonna better than fireworks. I have never seen anything quite like this!"

Then, Madeline turned to the audience. "Welcome, everyone," Madeline greeted the audience. "Before the sequel begins, I have something very important to announce!"

Madeline snapped her fingers and the screen was on. On the screen was Lincoln Loud and the DC Super Hero Girls, "The crossover sequel is just. GETTING. BIGGER! For we're joining forces with heroes from across the Nickelodeon and DC universes!"

Suddenly, Madeline somehow jumped off the stage, and fell safely. "I'm okay."

Lonnie looked at Madeline, confused and then she giggled.

Then, Blondie Lockes, daughter of Goldie Lockes, came on stage and joined Lonnie. She snapped her fingers and the film began to roll. "Hope you all liked the sequel."

* * *

 _Once upon a time, in another time, in another place..._

As you must know by now, the two worlds were in a constant flux. They almost shift and change like an endless dream. The combined might of the heroes of both worlds have marked their victory against a threatened merge of their home worlds.

As you all probably remembered, the Villain Kids - Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos - were somehow transported from their home, Auradon, and to the whole new world. A world of full fairytales...and Ever After High, where the children of princesses, evil witches, and fairytale characters of all shapes, colors, and sizes went to find their destinies - or, if possible, to change them.

As they enlisted the help of the students there, including Raven Queen, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Madeline Hatter and much more, the Auradon Kids - Ben, Audrey, Jane, Lonnie, Doug, and the others - were transported there, too. Soon, they were all soon beginning to become friends and having fun.

Were the Villain Kids and Auradon Kids beginning to like this new world while trying to get back to their own home world? Well, Jane was the only one falling for someone - the VK of her dreams, Carlos. Carlos was as smitten as she was.

When the time came for Mal, Ben, and all their friends to find a way back home with the help of the Ever After High students, it wasn't an earthquake that caught their attention and cause the epic disaster, but it was that moment when their home worlds were beginning to collide!

But Mal, Raven, and all their friends began to work together to stop a common catastrophe, and it was Raven and Mal who have stopped the merging.

In the end, they shook hands and bid themselves goodbye for it was that the Villain Kids and Auradon Kids had safely returned to their world.

Life moved on and the worlds were restored for both our heroes as they resumed adventures on their worlds.

* * *

But what would happen if their home worlds have finally merged? What would happen if their victory was only the beginning as it heralded a new struggle for independence? I can tell you now, but if I did, then you might not like the sequel.

But now, these events will happen, only to be discovered by the DC Super Hero Girls, who were hunting down a mysterious force who may have been responsible for the merging of the two worlds.

And this is where our story begins...


	3. ACT I

**CHAPTER 1**

 **Auradon Prep-the world of _Disney's Descendants..._**

Mal, Evie and the others were at the Auradon Prep Tourney field, watching their friends, Jay and Carlos, practicing their Tourney skills.

"Nice move, guys," Mal said to Jay and Carlos.

"Yep," Jay agreed. "All up for a little Tourney competition."

Just then, Ben, the son of Belle and the Beast, came up to them.

"Hey, guys," Ben greeted them. "I hate to interrupt your Tourney practice, but there's a problem going on that I can't even solve."

"What is it, Ben?" Evie asked.

"Many of the Auradon Prep students have disappeared, they keep on vanishing without a trace."

"No way..." Carlos said in shock.

"We can't be sure for certain who is responsible or what's going on in Auradon," Ben replied. "which is why I need help."

"We'll need all the help," Mal replied. "Go contact our friends from Ever After High. I bet they may have a better answer to this situation."

So, Ben and the VKs split up to uncover the mysterious disappearing problem.

At the halls of Auradon Prep, Mal was looking around the halls, looking for someone to help them out. The halls looked quiet and empty as usual.

Suddenly, a voice appeared, "GET HER!"

Mal looked to see Audrey, the daughter of Sleeping Beauty; Ally, Alice in Wonderland's daughter; and Jordan, the daughter of the Genie, had just dog-piled on her.

"Is this really the way to say hello to us VKs? Really?" Mal asked sarcastically as she began to get off the dog-pile and got up. "What's the big idea?"

"Many of our friends kept disappearing," Audrey replied, "and now I knew you're behind it."

"Oh, come on," Mal said, upset about that theory. "Why would I make everyone disappear?"

"We couldn't help but notice the situation," Ally said. "You and the other VKs were snooping around..."

"That's because we were investigating the disappearance of the other Auradonians as well," Mal explained.

Audrey, Ally, and Jordan looked at each other, confused. But they agreed to know that Mal was telling the truth.

"It looks like we have a common enemy or something," Mal continued. "The question is; are you be willing to work together to know the truth?"

Jordan gave Mal a glare look and asked, "How do we know we can trust you?"

"Because I'm about to save your lives," Mal answered.

Suddenly, they ducked to see that they were under attacked by some kind of a mysterious sand creature, filling itself with some weird purple ooze.

"What is THAT?" Audrey asked in fear. She had never seen an evil creature in Auradon before.

"I don't know," Mal replied, "but GO! RUN! I'll hold it off."

As Audrey, Jordan, and Ally escaped, Mal began to lure the creature outside of Auradon Prep to the Tourney field, where she had almost had it distracted.

Suddenly, something hurled out of the sky, in the ball of fire, right into the mysterious creature.

As the explosion occurred, Mal jumped out of the way, taking cover. She turned around to see that something destroyed the creature.

The smoke was getting clear as Mal cleared out of the dust.

As Mal looked around the hole the explosion made, she realized that the evil creature was gone.

All that was left for Mal to see was a young girl with pale skin, long black hair with a red streak, wears a white face mask with a red dot in the middle that has the symbol of the Japanese flag on it, as well as a set of grey, black, and red samurai-inspired armor. She also has some dark grey leggings and white strapped knee-high boots, along with her sword. She looked somehow unconscious.

"I don't what just happened," Mal said to the unconscious girl. "But I'm so glad you just saved me with that stunt, Lonnie."

But the girl didn't response. Then Mal realized something wasn't quite right.

"Strange," Mal began to ponder, "If this was Lonnie, she would've taken off that armor."

Mal carried the unconscious girl to her and Evie's dorm room. She put her on her bed for some rest.

Mal was curious about this mysterious visitor. She began to ponder what to do to help her, unaware that Lonnie, the daughter of Fa Mulan and Li Shang, was behind her.

"Don't worry," Mal said to the mysterious girl, thinking it was Lonnie. "You'll get some rest while we're still investigating the disappearing Auradon students."

But Mal still didn't know that Lonnie is still behind her. Lonnie looked confused to see Mal talking to the unconscious girl, thinking she was in that costume.

"After all," Mal continued. "I should thank you for that stunt you pulled."

"What stunt?" Lonnie asked, confused about what Mal was talking about.

Mal giggled and put her arm on Lonnie's shoulder, "You somehow fell out of the sky, wearing that black armor and-"

Suddenly, Mal stopped giggling and was stunned. She looked at the real Lonnie, then at the mysterious girl. Mal was just so shocked, her jaw dropped.

"Wait a minute," Mal began to say to Lonnie, "If you're here, then who is THAT?"

"I don't know," Lonnie answered.

Just then, the girl began to awake.

Mal went up to her, "Can you speak? Tell us your name."

The girl began to say her name, "Ka...ta...na..."

"Katana?" Mal asked.

Lonnie looked worried about the unconscious Katana as she sees that she somehow went back to sleep.

Mal began to believe that their fears have been realized, "I don't know what this 'Katana' person is doing in Auradon, but it's weird. If our worlds are in trouble again, I hope our Ever After High friends better be informed."

Then, her phone rang and Mal answered it.

"Hello, this is Mal," she answered.

"Raven Queen here," Raven called.

"What's going on in Ever After High?" Mal asked.

"My friends were out investigating the rubble from that volcano we fought," Raven explained. "We did, however, found some weird purple ooze, but we couldn't figure it out its origin yet. How are things going in Auradon?"

"The disappearing Auradon Prep students aren't the only problem. There were these purple-oozed sand monsters as well," Mal began her explanation. "I think we're dealing with a new threat. I met some girl, wearing some kind of new armor and a white mask with a red dot on it. At first, I thought it was Lonnie who had a new outfit. I kinda ruled out that possibility."

"Who was that girl you found, anyway?"

"She calls herself Katana," Mal continued. "I think she's from another world. I'll try to magic up a portal to bring her back to her proper world."

"Okay," Raven replied. "Be careful though."

"I'll be fine," Mal said.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," Lonnie agreed.

"You may be the daughter of Maleficent, but you're not invincible," Raven said.

Suddenly, a purple swirling portal appeared right under Mal, Lonnie, and Katana.

"What's happening?" Lonnie asked in fear.

As the three fell into the portal, Mal and Lonnie screamed.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Royal Woods, Michigan-the world of _The Loud House_...**

It was another day in Royal Woods, Michigan. The sun was shining, the birds were singing. Life here in this town went on as normal.

Lincoln Loud was chomping down on a candy bar and raced down the sidewalk, riding on his bike.

"Whooo-hooo!" Lincoln yelled, happily.

He was so enjoying his perfect day, he didn't notice a portal had appeared.

"I'll be with you in a second, folks," he told the audience, breaking the 4th wall, "After I finish riding my awesome-styled bike."

Suddenly, a small rock tipped over the bike and Lincoln fell off of it.

KER-THOK! Lincoln crashed into a nearby tree. "OW!"

Lincoln got up and brushes off the leaves on his shirt, "Aaah, nothing like a bike ride would make my day any more better and exciting."

Suddenly, Lincoln finally noticed the portal, "What is that?"

As Lincoln was looking closer at the portal and was about to touch it, he notices three figures were about to be coming out of it.

"Uh-oh!" Lincoln cried. To avoid being caught, he hid himself in the bushes.

Out of the portal came out Wonder Woman, Supergirl, and Batgirl from Super Hero High.

"Wow..." Wonder Woman said, looking around this strange world she and her friends are now in. "We're definitely not at Super Hero High anymore!"

"Bad news, girls," Batgirl replied to her friends, checking on her comm-bracelet for analyze, "We must've been misplaced to a different universe."

"What?" Wonder Woman replied, "How? We used one of the Boom Tubes!"

"Yeah," Batgirl said. "But there must've been a side-effect or maybe it was a malfunction."

"I don't like this," Supergirl said to her friends. "Let's get back home before the portal-"

Before Supergirl can finish her sentence, she, Wonder Woman, and Batgirl noticed the portal behind them had closed.

"Okay," Wonder Woman reassured her friends. "Let's take a breather. The others are investigating some strange things happening back home, Bumblebee is trying to locate the others who have disappeared, and we somehow landed in another world, in another universe, instead of some dark void."

What the girls didn't know was that Lincoln was still in the bushes, overhearing their conversation.

"We'll ask anyone around," Wonder Woman continued. "Maybe one of the locals can help us."

"I don't know," Supergirl replied. "This place looks really, kinda...sketchy."

Suddenly, Supergirl noticed a baseball was about to hit her and she accidentally destroyed it with her heat vision.

Then, she, Batgirl, and Wonder Woman noticed that the bushes were shaking, and coming out of it was Lincoln!

"Hold it right there, ladies," Lincoln said to the super hero girls. "I won't let you invade our world!"

"Whoa, kid! Take it easy," Batgirl replied to Lincoln, "We're not here to harm you. We're here to help!"

"A very funny story," Lincoln said, looking suspicious at them.

"It's the truth," Wonder Woman came up to Lincoln and introduced herself and her friends, "I'm Wonder Woman and this is Supergirl and Batgirl. We're from Super Hero High. My friends and I were trying to hunt down a mysterious foe that came from another dimension. It's crucial we were on its trail, but we lost sight of him."

Lincoln was surprised and convinced, "Wait...so you girls are from another universe where you learn to master your superpower, brainpower, and willpower to become the superheroes of tomorrow, while saving the world from crazed super-villains and rampaging giants, but also navigate all the twists and turns of your high school for super heroes and bring teamwork, kindness, commitment, and hard work to everyone?!"

"Uh...yeah, that sums it all up," Supergirl replied, surprised that Lincoln had correctly summarizing the basic idea of their home world and their school.

"My dreams had come true!" Lincoln said, excitedly. "And I thought it was an odd dream from eating some Zombie Bran..."

And so, it was settled. Lincoln would help them. But he couldn't help them alone. He got his walkie-talkie to call his best friend, Clyde McBride.

"Hey, Lincoln," Clyde called. "What's up?"

"The craziest thing just happened today..." Lincoln replied, explaining the whole thing.

And with that, Clyde joined up with Lincoln and the girls.

"Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride, ready for action," Lincoln exclaimed, referring to himself and Clyde. "Let's go save the world from some dimensional evil!"

"Hello," Clyde greeted the super hero girls.

Wonder Woman, Supergirl, and Batgirl looked at them, confused.

 **Soon, at the Loud House, ...**

Lincoln and Clyde led Wonder Woman, Supergirl, and Batgirl upstairs as they all went up to the second floor.

"This way, everyone," Lincoln said quietly to the girls, "One of my sisters, Lisa, is sure to have some kinda inter-dimensional whatsit stashed in her room."

Lincoln and Clyde were the only ones tip-toeing through the hallway, while Wonder Woman, Supergirl, and Batgirl were just walking with them.

"Hello," a voice appeared.

Lincoln and Clyde were startled by the voice. As they turned around, they were relieved to be greeted only by one of Lincoln's ten sisters, Lisa Loud.

Lisa soon examined the super hero girls.

"Uh, what?" Batgirl asked, confused.

"I believe that you brought these uninvited guests to our home to find my inter-dimensional device," Lisa guessed.

"Yeah," Lincoln said. "It's something like that."

Wonder Woman went up to Lisa, "Look, how about you show us your inter-dimensional tech without telling anyone?"

"Of course," Lisa approved. "Anything to show our new guests."

So, they were all in Lisa and Lilli's bedroom, where Lisa was putting the finishing touches on an inter-dimensional device.

"Just a moment, folks," Lisa reassured the super hero girls. "While I may be able to work on the system..."

"The people in this world are so odd...!" Batgirl replied to Supergirl, giggling.

Lisa had finally finished the device, which was actually a watch. She pressed the button on it and it opened a portal.

"There," Lisa said. "One dimensional portal, as you asked."

"Come on," Lincoln said, excitedly. "Let's go save the universe!"

Lincoln soon jumped into the portal.

"Wait for me, Lincoln," Clyde cried, as he jumped into the portal, too.

Wonder Woman, Supergirl, and Batgirl looked at each other.

"Man, is that Lincoln Loud something or what?" Batgirl said to her friends.

"Come on," Wonder Woman said. "Let's get back to Super Hero High."

The super hero girls leaped together into the portal to return home.

* * *

 **Ever After High school-the world of _Ever After High_...**

Raven Queen looked worried. She had just called her dimensional friend, Mal, to see what was up at her world, and then she heard her and Lonnie screaming as if they were in trouble.

She did notice the reason they were screaming was because they fell into a mysterious portal back in Auradon.

"Mal," Raven called on her phone. "Come in! Are you here? Mal?!"

But there was no response on her phone.

"Something must've gotten wrong..." Raven pondered.

Raven soon called Ben, "Ben, it's Raven, please call."

"Ben here," Ben replied on her phone. "What happened?"

"Something unexpected happened to Mal and I think she might need help," Raven explained. "My magic has been acting a little weird and I can't risk myself ending up in the middle of nowhere. Can you get one of your magic friends to portal to her?"

"Unfortunately, I can't," Ben replied. "There's a crisis here in Auradon that has my full attention. I don't think I have the time to explain."

"I see," Raven replied. "I'll have to check it out myself."

"I'll meet you up when I can," Ben said.

Raven ended her phone call and pondered, "If that portal came out of nowhere, I could use it to get to Mal already."

While Raven was thinking, someone soon walked up to her.

"Nah, the destination is...too much," Raven continued. "I can't risk being in the wrong place, at the wrong time...or worse, something, or someone, might've been brought here."

"Looks like you could use some help," a voice appeared.

"Who said that?" Raven asked.

Raven felt like someone was talking to her and it really was for Raven had turned around to just find herself face to face with...

...Hawkgirl!

"Who are you?" Raven asked in shock.

"I'm Hawkgirl," Hawkgirl introduced herself and replied, "and I really need to be getting back to Super Hero High, so I need your help."

"Okay, Hawkgirl," Raven replied. "I'll help you out. First, we got to find my friends. We could use some more help."

Raven and Hawkgirl soon went outside and notice the unexpected thing had happened: Everyone in the world of Ever After are all gone, just like in Auradon.

"No sign of Apple," Raven said to Hawkgirl. "Or anyone for that matter. I got a bad feeling about this."

Hawkgirl suggested, "Try calling them out."

"Apple! Madeline! Ashylnn! Hunter!" Raven cried out for her friends, "Is anyone here?! Anybody!"

But no one still didn't hear her yet. Until...

"Yes," Madeline Hatter said, popping out between Raven and Hawkgirl. "What's up?"

"Maddie, we got problems," Raven replied. "and I don't just mean this new girl. I think everyone had disappeared, just like at Auradon!"

"How whack!" Madeline said. "Some powerful force is doing something mysterious, and who knows why they would do such a thing?"

"So, we don't have a clue?"

"Well, who knows?" Madeline replied, "But I think time is of the essence and-"

Madeline stopped to notice Hawkgirl.

"Who in the name of Wonderland is THAT?!" Madeline asked, pointing at Hawkgirl. "I've never seen her like that before."

"No kidding," Hawkgirl said, sarcastically.

"I was gonna tell you," Raven continued, "She calls herself Hawkgirl. She's our ally from now on."

"So now what?"

"Let's go meet up with Crystal Winter," Raven suggested. "She might help us."

And so, Raven, Madeline, and their new ally, Hawkgirl, decided to head to Crystal Winter's castle for her help.

When the girls arrive in the Ice Castle on the top of the world, they found the whole place completely deserted.

There was no sign of any ice servants or penguins to assist them.

"Hey, Crystal," Madeline called out. "Crystal, where are you?"

"There may be another crisis on our world," Raven called out as well. "Something big may be coming."

But there was no answer.

Suddenly, another portal burst open and out popped one of Hawkgirl's friends from Super Hero High, Frost.

"Who is this girl now?" Madeline asked.

"She doesn't look like a little oddly bit of Jackie Frost or Northwind," Raven replied.

Hawkgirl recognized Frost and went up to her, "Frost, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know," Frost replied and began explaining, "I was at Capes & Cowls Cafe with Lady Shiva and Star Sapphire, and then that weird portal brought me here."

"First Katana and now Frost," Hawkgirl pondered. "This is bigger than we thought. This is far more important than our disappearing friends. We need all the help we can get to save the worlds."

"Uh...," Raven said. "What are you talking about?"

"Listen to me. Your world is in serious trouble," Hawkgirl tried to explain, "There are forces out there so powerful that-"

Suddenly, Madeline screamed in terror for what she's seeing outside. They all went to the balcony to see what was going on.

"Look at all of them down there in the snow," Madeline cried. "They're EVERYWHERE!"

As they look closer, they realized that Madeline was right. More of those purple-oozed sand creatures appeared out of the snow and were about to invade the icy castle.

"It's the same creatures Mal warned me about," Raven said.

"Whoah," Madeline said to Raven, "And you thought one of them cause much trouble, but THIS MANY?!"

"They must be stopped," Hawkgirl said. "Or else their leader would take over and destroy the universe!"

"Their leader?" Raven asked.

Just then, a voice appeared. "Raven? Madeline?"

They turned around to finally see Apple White, Briar Beauty, and Ashlynn Ella are here.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We were looking for you with the help of our new super friends," Raven explained, introducing Hawkgirl and Frost to them.

"And these things are going to invade Crystal's castle!" Madeline cried out, pointing at the creatures headed further to the castle.

Apple, Briar, and Ashlynn were shocked to see them all as well.

"We got to defend the palace," Apple said.

"I'll find Crystal," Ashlynn suggested, as she went inside.

And that's just what they did! With the catapults several ice servants gave them, Raven, Apple, Madeline, and Briar open fire at the sand creatures with big snowballs, and Hawkgirl and Frost went to the front gate to hold more of the creatures off.

After that, they all rendezvous back to the balcony as soon as Crystal Winter arrived.

"Hey, guys," Crystal greeted them. "What happened here?"

"I don't know what happened," Briar said to her. "But those creatures almost tried to destroy your home."

"But we had a little help," Madeline added, elbowing Hawkgirl and Frost.

"We're sorry, Your Majesty," Frost apologized as she and Hawkgirl bowed down to Crystal.

"It's okay," Crystal said to both of them. "Just call me Crystal."

"I think these two were most likely been influence by the same forces that have affected this 'Katana' person," Raven said.

Hawkgirl and Frost recognized that name.

"Katana? You know her? What happened?" Hawkgirl asked Raven.

Raven tried to explain, "She was somehow crash-landed in Auradon, but some friends we know save her. Then she fell into another portal, which is why I was looking for one of them to lead me to Mal."

Suddenly, another portal appeared, and out popped Katana.

"Katana," Frost said, relieved to see her safe. "What happened to you?"

"I was transported to another world," Katana explained. "Fortunately, some inhabitants of that world came to help me. I was being well at that castle."

"You must've been crash-landed Auradon and met Mal and the others," Apple said to Katana.

"You know that world and its people?" Hawkgirl asked in confused.

"Well, yeah, it was a blast," Madeline said, telling them how they met the Villain Kids and Auradon Kids from Auradon and how they saved their worlds.

"I see...," Katana agreed.

"We came here to warn you, Crystal," Raven explained to Crystal. "But we were then attacked those ooze creatures. They retreated into that portal."

"We don't know where these creatures come from or who lead them," Hawkgirl said to the others. "But it's clear that we're all facing a grave new challenge. Your world and your friend's world are being invaded and are about to merge. I can sense it."

"But that's crazy," Ashlynn cried, worried about that theory. "We once stop the collision between our home worlds."

"That may be true, but those creatures may be this new threat's reinforcements," Katana assured.

"Then let's do something about it," Raven said.

"Okay," Hawkgirl agreed. "Raven, Apple, Madeline, gather all your friends. You'll be helping us out with this."

"I'll contact Wonder Woman and the others," Frost said. "They might know we'll bring new help."

* * *

 **Super Hero High-the world of _DC Super Hero Girls_...**

Back in Super Hero High, Wonder Woman, Supergirl, and Batgirl had finally returned home with Lincoln and Clyde along for the ride.

Suddenly, Wonder Woman noticed her comm-bracelet beeping, "It's the others. They brought some news. We better see what was going on while we left."

Supergirl turned to Lincoln and Clyde and said to them, "Sorry, boys, we have to leave you here."

"Don't worry," Lincoln said to Supergirl, "We can take care of ourselves."

"We can?" Clyde asked, then realized something. "Oh, yeah. We can!"

Wonder Woman, Batgirl and Supergirl split up, leaving Lincoln and Clyde behind.

Lincoln and Clyde looked around their school.

"So, this is Super Hero high," Lincoln said, amazed. "I never noticed that this had to be so big."

"So now what, Lincoln?" Clyde asked. "We can't just sit around and do nothing."

"Of course, we can't," Lincoln reassured. "We have to act and think like the good guys, like Wonder Woman and her friends. Or this new threat they're talking about will destroy everything. Guess we don't have a choice."

"Sounds like we don't have one neither," Clyde said. "So, what's the plan?"

"It's easy, my friend," Lincoln said to Clyde, planning. "We might find a way to help out these superheroes on this mystery."

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Metropolis – the world of _DC Super Hero Girls…_**

Supergirl flew throughout Metropolis to see if any suspicious activity was going on while she and her friends were gone. She noticed Giganta is robbing the Metropolis bank, Eclipso Jewels, and some Super Hero High students, including Bumblebee, were trying to stop her and get the citizens to safety.

"Not this again," Supergirl groaned, not surprised to see Giganta broke out of prison again.

Now Giganta finally noticed Supergirl.

"You again?!" Giganta exclaimed.

"Sorry to ruin your robbery, Giganta," Supergirl said, determined.

While it may have been just Supergirl and the others against Giganta, the odds somehow seemed stacked against our heroes.

The victory over Giganta was great but brief.

But Giganta wasn't done. She soon grabbed Supergirl with her bare hands.

"You never give up, do you?" Supergirl asked, struggling to free herself from Giganta's big hands.

"I heard that before," Giganta said, grinning.

But just when Giganta was about to finish off Supergirl, something unexpected happened.

A portal appeared above the skies of Metropolis and out popped something, or someone, that knocked out Giganta, who released her hands, setting Supergirl free from her hands, and landed on the sidewalk.

It was Mal, who was looking a little bit dizzy and unconscious.

Supergirl looked at Mal, as if she saved her from Giganta's clutches, and said, "This day just keep getting better and better."

Bumblebee soon joined up with Supergirl and told Giganta, "Stay where you are."

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen," a defeated Giganta said, sarcastically, just as police arrived to arrest her.

While that was going on, Supergirl and Bumblebee walked up to Mal just as she got herself up.

"Who are you?" Bumblebee asked.

"I'm...Mal," Mal introduced herself, feeling a little better.

"Are you hurt?" Supergirl asked. "We can help you."

"Thanks, but I'm fine," Mal replied.

Then Mal began to look around in confusion, "Okay...where am I?"

"You're in Metropolis," Supergirl answered.

"Metropolis," Mal said. "So, this is your home, huh?"

Then, suddenly, Mal realized something. She tried to call out her friends, "Evie, Jay, Carlos! Where are you guys?"

"Just what we needed," Bumblebee said to Supergirl. "More visitors from other worlds."

"Don't worry, Mal," Supergirl reassured her, "I'll call some help to find your friends. In the meantime, you might ought to get to Super Hero High, where it's safe."

"Okay,but where is this 'Super Hero High'?" Mal asked, quoting her friends.

"I'll know the way," Bumblebee replied.

So, Bumblebee carried Mal and they both flew all the way to Super Hero High as Supergirl watched them.

 **Gotham City…**

At Gotham, Evie looked around the city. She, too, had fell into another portal back in Auradon, along with Jay and Carlos. But it seemed to her that they must've been separated.

"Jay, Mal, Carlos," Evie tried to call out her friends. But there was no response. "Anyone?"

What Evie didn't know was that someone was watching her from behind.

Evie began to ponder about this whole situation, "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on, Evie," a voice appeared. "You're in my territory."

Evie began to turn around and noticed that Cheshire, a deadly assassin, was talking to her.

"Who are you?" Evie asked.

"Name's Cheshire," Cheshire replied, introducing herself. "and now that the intros are out of the way, I'm hunting you down!"

"I'm too young and gorgeous to be the hunted!" Evie said in shock.

Evie ran as fast as she could to get away from this deadly assassin, but Cheshire ran after her. Just when things were about to get any more worse, Batgirl swooped in and stop Cheshire.

"Step away from the girl, Cheshire," Batgirl told her.

"I'm saved," Evie was relieved.

"All right, Batgirl," Cheshire said, angrily. "You wanna play? Let's play."

With Cheshire beaten and taken to the police, Batgirl turned to Evie, who just gave her a big hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Evie said in excitement.

"Uh, you're welcome," Batgirl said.

"I'm Evie, Evil Queen's daughter," Evie said, introducing herself.

That made Batgirl realized something about Evie. She did get a call from Supergirl on her comm-bracelet earlier.

"Wait a sec... you're from the same place as Mal," Batgirl said.

"Mal?!" Evie said in shock, "You saw her? Where is she?!"

"Calm down," Batgirl replied. "Your friend is safe at Super Hero high."

"Whew," Evie was relieved. "She's alright."

"I insist you go there, too," Batgirl continued, "We could use all the help we can get."

"Okay," Evie agreed. "What do you mean, 'all the help'? You guys know something you're not telling me and my friends?"

"It's not like we actually know any details ourselves," Batgirl replied. "But I'll explain along the way."

So, Evie follows Batgirl to Super Hero High, where she knew Mal may be there.

* * *

 **Auradon Prep – The world of _Disney's Descendants…_**

Meanwhile, back at Auradon, there was good news and bad news:

The good news? Audrey was relieved that the sand monster was gone.

The bad news? Everyone in Auradon is fully gone, and Audrey was all alone!

It seemed that during the escape from the sand monsters, Jordan and Ally felt down through yet another portal.

Audrey took a breath from running to find out that she was alone. She checked everywhere in Auradon Prep, trying to figure out where her friends are.

"Hello! Where did everyone go?!" Audrey yelled out. But there was no response.

Then, Audrey went to check the Tourney field, where there was still a big hole, which was in the process of Katana's arrival to their world.

"Great, our beautiful Tourney field, ruined," Audrey said in disbelief. "It's not like Mal to just leave a big hole here and-"

Suddenly, as Audrey was complaining, a portal opened behind her. A giant female bug came out of the portal and fell to her knees, just as Audrey turned around to notice her.

"Aaaaaahhhh," Audrey screamed. "Alright, who are you and what are you doing in my world?"

The female bug, who was actually the queen of the Myrmecs, didn't realize Audrey was talking to her or her presence. She seemed completely shocked and stricken by what she saw on the other side of the portal.

"It can't be!" The Myrmec Queen said in fear, "We thwarted his invasion! He was defeated, gone, destroyed!"

"Uh, who?" Audrey asked, confused. What was the Myrmec Queen talking about?

"I saw him...more powerful than ever!" Myrmec Queen continued. "He almost torn our home asunder!"

The Myrmec Queen began to look around Auradon, "Am I too late? Has he already brought chaos and destruction to this world?"

She still didn't notice Audrey, who is trying to get her attention.

First my friends are gone, and now this bug queen? Audrey thought, what are the odds?!

Audrey couldn't take it anymore

"HEY!" Audrey tried to call the Myrmec Queen, "I am talking to you!"

The Myrmec Queen finally noticed Audrey when she turned around to face her.

"I've found a survivor," the Myrmec Queen was glad. "Who are you?"

"Don't you know who I am?" Audrey replied, "I'm Audrey, daughter of Sleeping Beauty."

"You must listen to me," the Myrmec Queen tried to explain, "Your world is in serious trouble."

"Look, I don't what you're talking about," Audrey said, "but I'm trying to find my friends."

But as Audrey turned away, another portal appears in front of her and she felt right in. The Myrmec Queen saw it in horror as she looked up at the sky as mysteriously, weird storms are gathering.

"It's worse than I thought," the Myrmec Queen said. "Much worse." She hurried into the next portal to return her to her proper world.

* * *

 **Metropolis Docks – The world of _DC Super Hero Girls_ …**

At the Metropolis docks, Wonder Woman was searching around when she noticed two boys surrounded by Lion Mane.

It was Jay and Carlos and protecting them was the Flash and Lady Shiva.

"Guys," Wonder Woman cried to her friends.

Jay and Carlos noticed Wonder Woman.

"Another one?" Jay said to Carlos. "Mal was right."

Wonder Woman went up to Flash and Lady Shiva...and noticed Jay and Carlos.

"Who are you two?" Wonder Woman asked the two VK boys.

"I'm Carlos and this is Jay," Carlos replied, introducing himself and Jay.

"Stay back, guys," Flash told Jay and Carlos. "We got this!"

"Okay," Jay agreed, nodding. Then, Jay and Carlos began their escape.

But when Lion Mane tried to chase them, Wonder Woman, Lady Shiva, and the Flash stood in his path. The Supers knew that they would have to deal with Lion Mane before they could continue.

It wasn't easy, but the Supers managed to stop Lion Mane, who's now taken to the Special Crimes Unit.

"That takes care of Lion Mane," Flash said.

"Something's going on," Lady Shiva pondered, "A lot of strange things have been going on ever since these sand creatures almost invaded Super Hero High. We thought we came to the docks to try to discover what was wrong, and then these two boys were under attacked by Lion Mane."

"Don't worry. Those two boys are friends from another universe," Wonder Woman explained, "They said that the students from their school kept disappearing, including their friends. And they think that their world is colliding with another."

"Wow. This is definitely bad," Flash said, concerned about this theory.

"We got to get back to Super Hero High," Lady Shiva replied. "We'll meet up with you back there."

"Okay," Wonder Woman agreed. And with that, Flash and Lady Shiva ran back to Super Hero High. Wonder Woman turned to Jay and Carlos, who came out of hiding behind the containers. Using her Lasso of Truth on Jay and Carlos, Wonder Woman asked them, "Jay and Carlos, who is behind this invasion?"

"Those creatures didn't give us the name of their leader," Carlos replied, unbounded with the Lasso, "and I love Jane very much. I think she looked great in her Jewel-bilee outfit!"

"And I took Jordan's lamp and gave it to Mal," Jay replied, also unbounded with the Lasso.

Wonder Woman removes her Lasso off of Carlos and Jay, because that was too much details. She then noticed her comm-bracelet beeping and answered it.

"Wonder Woman," a voice appeared. "It's Poison Ivy! Frost is not herself, she's under control of that weird ooze and in a frenzy and none so us can stop her! We need help!"

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Wonder Woman replied, cutting off her communication.

Then she picked up Carlos and Jay and flew off to Super Hero High as she reassured the two, "You two will be coming with me. But don't worry, your friends are there, waiting."

* * *

 **Earlier, ...**

At Super Hero High, Mal and Evie were sitting around with Lincoln and Clyde, waiting for the Supers to find Jay and Carlos.

"So... you two know those 'Supers' who found us?" Mal asked Lincoln and Clyde.

"Yeah," Clyde answered. "They said they were hunting down some mystery villain who's responsible for sending those weird sand monsters on other worlds."

"I wonder if that mystery villain and those sand creatures might be the new threat we're dealing with," Mal pondered.

"Guess we have a common enemy," Lincoln said to Mal and Evie.

"Right," Evie agreed. "Because they mess with the wrong worlds."

Suddenly, another portal opened and out emerges Hawkgirl, Frost, and Katana, ...

...along with Raven Queen, Apple White, Madeline Hatter, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Crystal Winter, Hunter Huntsman, Blondie Lockes, the twin sisters Holly O' Hair and Poppy O' Hair, Cerise Hood, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, Alistar Wonderland, Lizzie Hearts, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Rosabella Beauty, Daring Charming and Dexter Charming.

"Mal," Raven said to Mal as she recognized her.

"Raven," Mal replied, happy to see her and the Ever After High friends. "It's so good to see you again."

"I take it you all each other," Hawkgirl said.

"We were friends with them," Evie replied to Hawkgirl. "We go way, way back. It was wicked. *"

*Note: The Ever After High gang and the Descendants first met in the first crossover, Ever After High X Disney's Descendants!

It was a little reunion for the VKs and the Ever After High students, but it was cut short when they saw Frost being corrupted by the weird purple ooze. Everyone tried to snap her out of it, but it was no use.

Poison Ivy noticed the commotion and decided to call Wonder Woman for help.

 **Now...**

At the same time, Wonder Woman had just arrived back to Super Hero High with Jay and Carlos, and the three saw what was happening.

"Guys," Mal and Evie called out in unison.

"Mal, Evie," Carlos cried as he and Jay gave the girls a friend hug. "You're alright."

"What's wrong with Frost?" Wonder Woman asked, worried.

"She's not in her right mind," Batgirl answered. "We have to snap to her out of it!"

"The ooze...will consume us ALL!" A corrupted Frost cried.

"Not if we can help it," Wonder Woman proclaimed, referring to their new allies.

The Supers, VKs, the Ever After High students and even Lincoln and Clyde managed to stop poor Frost who had been corrupted by the ooze.

"It looks like that purple ooze we discover back home," Darling said to her friends.

"It does," Rosabella agreed.

"Wha-what happened?" Frost asked, coming back to her senses.

"You were under some kind of mind control by that purple stuff," Lincoln answered.

The VKs, now reunited, began to huddle.

"First those sand monsters and now the weird ooze," Carlos began. "This keeps getting more unexpected."

"Like I told Raven, we're dealing with a new threat," Mal reassured her friends, "and I guess we'll have to team up with these Supers to get to the bottom of this mess."

"You're telling me," Evie replied. "I'm beginning to like them already."

"Same here," Jay agreed.

Just then, Supergirl went up to them, along with Batgirl and Wonder Woman, and replied, "You VKs do realize I have super hearing, right?"

"It sounded like you VKs have come to help," Batgirl replied to Mal and her friends. "But what does VK stand for?"

"Villain Kids," Evie answered.

"Oh...," Batgirl was dumbfounded.

"Well, great to see you again, Raven," Mal said.

"You too, Mal," Raven replied as she and Mal both shook hands.

"So... you guys know each other?" Lincoln asked the VKs and the Ever After students.

"Kid, please," Evie replied with a giggle. "If it didn't happen, then how do we know any of them?"

"Okay," Lincoln said, hearing quite enough. "I get it. I wonder if we should expect any more-" Suddenly, another portal appeared in the skies above them and Super Hero High.

"Visitors?" Lincoln said, finishing his sentence.

Popping out of the portal was some people, screaming together and they just piled onto Lincoln. It was the AKs (Auradon Kids) Ben, Audrey, Jane, Doug, Lonnie, Chad, Ally, Jordan, and one VK, Freddie Facilier.

"Hi, guys," Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos greeted the AKs and Freddie in unison.

"Mal," Ben cried, glad to see her again. He gave Mal a big hug.

"Jane," Carlos said, glad to see his girlfriend again.

"Carlos!" Jane cried as well as she ran to Carlos to give him a hug and a shower of kisses.

"Is this what they're always like?" Supergirl asked, referring to Carlos and Jane.

"Yeah," Evie replied. "Kinda much."

"Okay," Audrey cried, getting off the pile of friends. "What's going on here? And-"

Audrey stopped to noticed Briar is here, too. "Briar," Audrey was happy to see her again. "How are you?"

"Great as usual," Briar replied.

"Hey, Ally," Bunny Blanc greeted Ally.

"It's so great to see you again," Madeline was happy as well.

"Same to you," Ally greeted as well to Madeline and the other Wonderlandians.

"Okay," Wonder Woman said. "So, everyone's ALL here? Wow!"

"Yeah," Apple replied with a giggle. "You'll get used to it."

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

With the Ever After High students, the VKs, the AKs, the Supers, Lincoln and Clyde all together, they were all at the lounge room as the Junior Detective Society of Metropolis' meeting had just got started.

"All right, everyone...," Wonder Woman said, getting everyone's attention. "From what we've gathered, the worlds are in serious danger."

"According to the students of Ever After high and the VKs and AKs from Auradon," Batgirl added. "this is the work of a new threat we don't know about yet."

"So those sand creatures were invading Auradon and the Ever After," Bumblebee replied, gathering all the clues together, "plus they were filled with some weird ooze that had corrupted Frost."

"Look, I love to stay and learn about these monsters," Audrey interrupted, "But if you excuse us AKs and the VKs, we will be checking what's going on back at home."

"I'm afraid that won't do," a voice appeared behind her.

They all turned around to see...

...Principal Amanda Waller, along with Ever After High's Headmaster Milton Grimm and his brother/co-Headmaster Giles Grimm, and Auradon Prep's Headmistress and Jane's mother, the Fairy Godmother.

"What are you talking about?" Mal asked.

"I'm afraid the worst has finally yet to come," Fairy Godmother replied, too shocked for more words.

The Fairy Godmother projected the event with her wand as everyone watched. The projected event showed that their home worlds were finally merging!

Fusing!

Colliding!

Coming together as one!

Then, a bright light flashes as a booming sound appeared.

As the light disappeared, they all see that their worlds were fused into one as it looked like it has large purple rifts of light cracking over its surface, almost like an earthquake.

"No way," Jordan was shocked.

"What the hex?" Ashlynn cried.

"Oh no...," Lonnie was shocked about this as well.

"You've got to be kidding me," Audrey said in dismay. "You mean to tell me that while we were here, in this superhero world, trying to figure out a way back to Auradon, while also being chased by thwarted super-villains and being saved by the Supers, this new threat was busy merging our homes?!"

"Wow," Harley Quinn exclaimed. "That really is a doozy."

"By the looks of it," Batgirl replied, "Both your worlds occupy the same time and space as fragments separated only by large purple energy rifts."

"Sounds like this new threat is bigger than all of us," Raven replied. "Now I see why you want us to combine forces and going after this new villain together."

Lincoln and Clyde nodded in agreement.

"That's pretty much it, actually," Supergirl said.

"Well, that was easy," Madeline said.

"Alright, everyone," Principal Waller began saying, "While you all relax, we'll need a plan on how to deal with this new enemy responsible for merging your homes."

"Because with all of us working as one," Wonder Woman said, "This new villain doesn't stand a chance! Who's with us?"

"YEAH!" Everyone agreed and cheered.

 **And so, the worlds have been unified - but so have our heroes! Things really started to heat up for them, as we begin a little something called...'Act 2'!**

 **End of Act 1**


	4. Act 1 Recap

**PREVIOUSLY**

 **The Story so Far...**

A mysterious new threat has emerged to both the worlds of Ever After and Auradon, involving the disappearance of everyone in their homes and the weird sand creatures, filled with the terrible ooze that corrupts everything it touches, including people.

With the VKs transported to the world of superheroes and the Ever After High students helping out the students from Super Hero High finding their way back home to their proper world, both universes have merged!

Now both in the world of _DC Super Hero Girls_ , the VKs and the EAH students were reunited as friends. They were soon joined by Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Batgirl and Lincoln Loud, who were hunting down the mystery villain across worlds, universes, and dimensions!

With the AKs, Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride, and the Supers from Super Hero High gathered together, the united heroes set off to stop the new threat and revert their merged world!


End file.
